ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pet Project (John Smith 10)
Story Julie was in her backyard, when the little Mechamorph comes over the fence. Julie: Hey there, Ship! Have you been a good boy? Ship: Ship! Ship! Julie: (Pets Ship) Now go ahead and show me a few tricks. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship crawls back, and transforms into a toy robot. He then turns into a lawn mower, then a helicopter, the tail of it breaking off part of the fence.) Julie: Ship! Don’t turn into something that big! My parents will kill me for this. Ship: Ship, ship. (sounding upset, reverting) Julie: Oh, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship’s head then turns, growling. Julie looks in that direction, and sees three Forever Knights, one who had a helmet making his face visible.) Julie: Who are you? Faced Knight: I am Sir Morton. We are here for the alien blob. Julie: (moving in front of Ship) You are not going to get him. Morton: It wasn’t a request. (Waves hand, and the two Knights charge forward.) The Knights are wielding blasters, and Julie trips one of them, the Knight dropping a pendent. Ship starts running, and a Knight fires the blaster, which fires a stream of electricity, hitting Ship. Ship: (in pain) Ship! (Ship then goes unconscious.) Julie: Ship! Ahhh! (She’s electrocuted, and falls, Sir Morton standing behind her.) Morton: Grab the blob. We’re moving out. (The Knights pick up Ship, and they retreat, Julie starts to stir.) End Scene Outside of town, Eatle, Gwen and Kevin are fighting a group of Forever Knights. A Knight charges Kevin with a laser lance, but he dodges and absorbs the metal of the Knight’s armor. Kevin then punches the Knight, knocking him out. Gwen throws mana disks at the Knights, taking them out. Eatle uses his horn as a battering ram, charging through them and takes their weapons. Eatle then eats the weapons, and fires a laser, knocking out a large portion of them down. Gwen and Kevin stand back to back, and repel the Knights. Knight: Retreat! Retreat! (All the Knights run away.) Eatle: That was interesting. (Reverts) Gwen: Why were they even here? Kevin: Good question. There’s nothing here. No technology, no weapons, nothing. John: I’ve got a bad feeling. (The three get in the car, and they drive off. Then, John’s cell phone rings. He answers it.) Hello. What? Calm down, just tell me exactly what, okay we’re on our way. (Hangs up.) Kevin, get to Julie’s house right away. Gwen: What’s wrong? John: She was attacked by Forever Knights. End Scene Kevin’s car pulls up in front of Julie’s house, where Julie was sitting on the front porch. John opens the car door, running up to her. John: Julie! What happened? Julie: (stands up, slightly wobbly.) These guys in armor came and took Ship. (Gwen and Kevin join them) John: Who’s Ship? Julie: That alien from the auto-shwo. John: You kept it as a pet? Julie: He’s not an it. He’s a sweet little guy, too young to be on his own. Are you going to help me find him or not? Gwen: Do you happen to have anything of Ship’s or the Knights? Julie: Well, (reaches into pocket, pulling out a pendent) one of them dropped this when I knocked him down. Kevin: Nice. (Gwen takes the pendent, and it floats, glowing magenta. A few seconds, it lands back in Gwen’s hand.) Gwen: I’ve got their location. John: Let’s go then. Julie: I’m coming too. John: (sighs) Fine. Come on. (The four get into the car, and drive off.) End Scene At a fancy estate that looked like a castle, Morton and his Knights return, with Ship in an energy field. They go into the basement, approaching a scientist. Morton: Doctor, the blob. Doctor: Good. I’ll insert the chip now. (Morton puts the orb with Ship in it down on a table, and the Doctor activates robotic arms, which pierce the energy field, and stabs Ship, electrocuting him. Ship: (in pain) Ship! (Ship’s circuits then turn red.) Doctor: Now that the alien is under our command, I can have it merge with our battleship, designed specifically to kill the Dragon. Too advanced for human operation, I can now control it through the alien. Gwen: Why not make a ship that you can operate on your own? (The doctor turns, seeing John and the others.) It’d make things easier for you. Kevin: That ship is pretty nice though. Julie: Ship! What’d you do to him? Doctor: Since you asked, I am Dr. Joseph Chadwick, and I’ve inserted a control chip into its circuit. Now I have control of it. And this will be the perfect test of my ship’s design. Now, destroy them! Ship: (in deep voice) Ship! (Ship lowers an automatic weapon, aiming it at them.) Julie: Ship! Snap out of it! This isn’t you! You’ve got to fight it. Ship opens fire, firing lasers at them. Julie raises her arms in front of her face, when Goop gets in front of her, forming a slime sphere. His body absorbs the lasers, none piercing all the way through. Goop: Sorry, Julie. Doesn’t seem like he’s listening. Ship stops firing lasers, and fires missiles at them. Goop spits acid, causing them to explode before reaching them. Chadwick: Knights! Destroy them! Morton and the other Knights charge forward. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing concrete. The Knights open fire at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. Kevin tries to go around the shield, but Ship fires a laser at him, forcing him back. Kevin: We need to stop Ship! Otherwise we’re at a huge disadvantage. Julie: Ship, it’s me, Julie. Don’t you remember all the fun times we’ve had together. You can fight it. I know you can. Ship stops firing lasers for a second, his circuits turning green. Chadwick: You dare resist me!? (Turns a dial on a handheld device, and Ship is electrocuted, his circuits turning red again.) Goop: Julie got through, but it wasn’t enough. The guy said there was some control chip. ''That’s it! Goop charges forward, hitting the Omnitrix, shifting to Upgrade. Upgrade jumps, and stretches his arm to merge with the ship. Part of the ship is now green, with the other half red. Ship and Upgrade fight for control, the two trying to merge with each other. Upgrade: ''Where is it? (Upgrade searches through Ship’s circuits, and finds a foreign object.'' There!'' (Upgrade grabs it, and destroys it.) Ship: (low moan) Ship. (Ship’s circuitry turns green again, and he comes off the battleship. Upgrade completely merges with the battleship.) (Happily) Ship! Ship! (Runs to Julie) Julie: Ship! You’re alright! Chadwick: Impossible! Upgrade: Oh, it’s possible. (Turns to face Chadwick and the knights.) Guys, you may want to get out. Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship leave, getting outside the building. A few moments later, the building explodes, and Upgrade comes out on the ship. Upgrade comes off the ship, which breaks apart afterwards, completely destroyed. Upgrade reverts, looking at Julie and Ship, who were staring at them. Julie: Do you have a problem with me keeping Ship, John? John: (sighs) No. It’s okay with me. Julie: Thanks. (Ship then transform into the battleship, opening a hatch. Julie walks into it, and it closes. Ship then flies off.) Kevin: You do realize that she will now be more active in our activities, right? John: Don’t remind me. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains *Forever Knights **Dr. Joseph Chadwick **Sir Morton Aliens *Eatle *Goop *Upgrade Trivia *Julie is keeping Ship like a pet. *The Forever Knights still continue their quest to kill the dragon. *John doesn't shout out any alien names. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights